


Reciprocal

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sam has an educational proposition for Taurik.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for “69” prompt on [my bingo card](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/149673766130/fic-bingo).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s been a long, boring day at the helm, and it’d be easy to crash any time, but once he gets a new idea, it’s hard to let it go. The thought fuels him, fills his mind with possibilities, and he waits atop his bed, ready to share his brilliance. It takes entirely too long—three short stories and two Risian albums—to get the opportunity. Taurik finally marches in, as stiff-backed as ever, and goes straight for the replicator. 

Over Taurik’s order for a cold glass of water, Sam calls, “How was the extra shift?”

“Inefficient,” Taurik answers, which forewarns Sam of a wealth of complaints—the Engineering department, even run by a genius and an android, never seems to be up to Taurik’s expectations. Few things are. 

Sometimes Sam teases him about having an attitude (how very un-Vulcan), but tonight, Sam cuts off the conversation before it can begin, calling instead, “C’mere.”

Taurik turns to lift one arched eyebrow. He continues drinking his water, standing in place, until Sam tosses his own PADD to the nightstand and gestures over. “C’mon, I thought of something.”

Taurik still waits to finish his glass, depositing it back into the open slot, before stating dryly, “Hardly an uncommon occurrence.” But he acquiesces and wanders closer in the process of unfastening his uniform jacket. He stops a meter from the bed, but Sam gestures him nearer, and Taurik comes until his shoes hit the baseboards. “Am I to surmise from your invitation that this is another idea involving... intimacy?”

He says the word like it’s some sterile number on a sheet. But it’s better than the taboo most Vulcans would apply, and Sam just nods. “It’ll be less, um, _awkward_ this time. I think it’ll help show you what I mean about putting more ‘oomph’ into it, and you’ll be able to apply that simultaneously.”

Taurik lifts both eyebrows, clearly interested. “Intriguing.”

“Yeah,” Sam agrees, now sitting up and reaching over. He helps strip away Taurik’s jacket and purrs, “You’ll need less clothes for it, though...” The seductive tone might be lost on Taurik, but his eyes do linger on Sam’s hands as Sam plays with the hem of Taurik’s undershirt. Taurik peels it over his head himself, for once allowing his clothes to fall, unfolded, to the floor. Sam keeps his eyes trained on Taurik’s as he pops open Taurik’s pants. For a man that claims to be purely logical, hailing from a conservative species, Taurik allows himself to be stripped very easily. He lets Sam push down his underwear and pants all in one go. Sam keeps their gazes locked, but he can still make out the bob of Taurik’s not-entirely-flaccid cock in his peripherals, just as long and thick as he remembers. It’s in pale contrast to the mat of dark hair above it. Most of Taurik has more hair than Sam expected, and Taurik doesn’t look so Vulcan-lithe when naked, the tone to his muscles more evident, but he’s not as broad as Sam. He stands, still and handsome, as Sam finally surrenders eye contact and gives in to eyeing Taurik’s perfect body.

It’s not the soft curves Sam usually goes for, but there’s an exotic quality to the alien hue of Taurik’s skin, the peek here and there at green veins and the almost imperceptible beat of his heart at his side. Overall, it’s been a good roommate situation. 

Taurik asks, “What now?” and Sam nods past himself at the mattress. Taurik obeys. He falls to hands and knees, climbing up to lie flat along the bed. 

When his head’s lying on Sam’s pillow, he looks oddly right at home. Sam takes another extra minute just to enjoy that. 

Then Sam strips off his own sweater, still-regulation-pants going after it to join Taurik’s heap on the floor. Sam moves towards Taurik’s crotch, and Taurik asks as his torso’s straddled, “Are you going to attempt to pleasure me?”

“Attempt?” Sam snorts, looking over his shoulder with a flicker of annoyance. Taurik looks as blank as ever.

“It is not my time, and thus your efforts would be unnecessary.”

“I told you, it doesn’t work one way. It wouldn’t feel right.” It’s weird that he even has to say that. Taurik remains silent, but he looks as though he’s doing Sam a favour by surrendering to more silly human notions. Sam chooses to ignore it for the sake of their relationship, whatever that is. With a sigh, he elaborates, “We’re going to pleasure _each other_. Remember how I explained blowjobs to you before? We’re going to both give each other one at the same time.”

Taurik lifts another brow, announces, “Fascinating,” then, “in that case, should I not be in the upper position? I have superior muscle strength and would have an easier time remaining upright—”

“No,” Sam insists. He’s half annoyed at himself for not foreseeing that one. Before Taurik can say any more, Sam bends down to his elbows and ducks his head between Taurik’s legs, deliberating nuzzling into Taurik’s cock. Taurik cuts off with a hitch of breath that he’d never admit is indicative of pleasure. Sam knows it is. Sam’s slowly learning all the forbidden sounds Taurik’s capable of making, and he gives Taurik’s shaft a shallow lick to draw out another. 

Taurik doesn’t interrupt again, instead reaching up between Sam’s thighs to take Sam’s base in both hands. It makes Sam shudder just from the sheer warmth of Taurik’s skin. He can feel Taurik bending him into position, and then something soft opens around the head of Sam’s cock, a spongy tongue coming out to flick over his slit. He bites back a groan and tries to focus, returning the favour. He has it a bit more awkward, having to hold himself up, but he still manages to get a relatively comfortable position and a good hold on Taurik’s cock. He knows full well he can’t take the entire thing, but he can do a good enough job that maybe Taurik will understand why Sam does want Taurik to take all of his less-formidable length. He rests Taurik’s weight on his tongue, opens wide, and sucks Taurik’s tip into his mouth. 

Taurik makes a small noise, muffled by Sam’s girth, that sends a delicious vibration up through his body. He bucks his hips forward before he can stop himself, but Taurik’s there to catch them, holding Sam still. Sam would mutter an apology, but he’s too busy descending onto Taurik’s cock. 

Taurik sucks Sam deeper first. It’s an instant wave of pleasure—stiflingly hot, slick and soft, Taurik’s teeth carefully out of the way and his tongue squirming along the top. It makes it difficult for Sam to do anything, much less give a lesson in pleasing a partner—he needs a minute just to take it, to adjust to the feeling, to how _good it is_. When Sam adjusts his mouth around Taurik’s head, it seems to give Taurik the idea to play around, and Taurik suckles on Sam’s cock, drawing out another shiver of bliss and Sam’s own moan. That feeds Taurik more. Taurik groans around Sam, then pushes forward, pulling off a little bit to adjust, and Sam didn’t even start that, but Taurik’s already moving into a steady on-and-off rhythm, deeper every time. Sam can’t mimic the effort; it’s all he can do breathe with all the sensations Taurik gives him. Taurik makes his way right to the base, stuffing Sam’s cock right down his throat, and sucks hard around the shaft, before pulling off and corkscrewing back on. There is no dry Vulcan wit, but a flurry of intense techniques working in tandem to blow Sam’s mind. He doesn’t realize how hard Taurik’s bobbing onto him until he finds the bed creaking. He’s lost in a steady slew of obstructed moans. Taurik’s _fantastic_.

Taurik relentlessly fucks his own face on Sam’s cock until Sam’s knees are weak. He’s completely lost the wherewithal to return to pleasure. He just lies there, mouth open wide, and rides the sensations until his balls are tightening. He roars a final scream around Taurik’s cock and comes hard down Taurik’s throat, rapturously thankful when Taurik just keeps sucking. Taurik goes right on through it, milking out ever last drop Sam has. It doesn’t stop, even when Sam’s trembling and light-headed from the rush of the orgasm. He has to lift his hips and pull himself out of Taurik’s mouth before it finally ends. 

He collapses on the bed right after, releasing Taurik’s hard cock and instead just lying on Taurik’s thigh. He just... needs a minute.

A few seconds of panting, and he asks dizzily, “Where the hell did you learn to suck dick like that?”

“You were correct,” Taurik tells him evenly. “That was an enlightening exercise; I was able to extrapolate techniques based on the sensations I myself was experiencing.”

Sam lamely congratulates, “Awesome.” A bit more panting, and he offers, “Want me to finish you off?”

He would. He _wants_ to be an equitable lover, even if Taurik’s poker face makes it difficult. But Taurik sits up, insisting in the same voice as ever, “Not now. I require something of more... pleasant... taste.”

“So much for my plan,” Sam snorts. “You didn’t learn a thing about being sexy or romantic.”

Taurik looks genuinely confused about whether or not he was meant to learn such attitudes from a mutual blowjob. But he doesn’t pursue it, instead climbing off the bed to head for the replicator. 

Sam takes another two minutes, then follows to join Taurik for a naked proverbial-midnight snack.


End file.
